epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
Shaka Zulu vs Julius Caesar/Rap Meanings
'Julius Caesar:' And hunting you accompanyied by legions of my countrymen, (Caesar is referring to the Roman Legion and the saying, "Friends, Romans, countrymen, lend me your ears", threatening to hunt Zulu like an animal with the many men he commands.) (Ooh!) Ask my kidnappers if I'm just a shit talker. (Caesar was once kidnapped by pirates and put up for ransom. During this kidnapping, he told them all that he would return after he was released and crucify them, a promise he did go on to fulfill. He did however have them killed kindly before being put on the cross as a symbol of how well they treated him.) I'll Doc J-Dunk on you like boom shaka laka! (Julius Erving, sometimes known by the nickname "Dr. J", was a professional basketball player, and Caesar, sharing his first name, compares himself to him by saying that he will dunk like "Boom shaka laka", a basketball term with a similar word to Zulu's name, and win the rap battle.) So don't go rattling your sticks at me! (Caesar is telling Zulu not to rattle, or make menacing gestures with, his spears, mere sticks in comparison to the blades of the Roman Legions, at Caesar, or he will fight back.) If I wanted to Shake Speares, I'd waggle my biography! (William Shakespeare famously wrote the play ''Julius Caesar, a biography of Caesar's last days. Caesar makes a pun out of Shakespeare's surname, in doing so also referencing the previously suggested action of Zulu shaking spears. Caesar also claims that he is more famous, as he has a world-renowned play based on himself, whereas Zulu does not.)'' 'Shaka Zulu:' I've heard of your play, tell me how does it end? (Zulu is saying he's heard of the aforementioned play ''Julius Caesar, and mockingly asks Caesar to tell him how it concluded, as a build-up to the next line)'' Oh yes, you get stabbed many times by your friends! (Following on from the last line, Zulu is stating how ''Julius Caesar ended with Caesar being assassinated by Brutus and others of the Roman Senate, being stabbed in the back 23 times.)'' So, whatcha gonna do with your roman swords? (Zulu then asks Caesar what he's going to do with the swords he brags of, retorting to Caesar's previous comparison of Zulu's spears to sticks and building up to the next line.) When the lines of your legions get gored by the horns (Zulu was famous for utilizing the "bull horn" formation in battle, and when a person is killed by a bull's horns they are gored, thus Zulu is saying he and his army will kill Caesar's legions, whilst mocking his plain army formation.) Of the Zulu warriors! Straight on thorns! (Continuing on from the last line, Zulu is saying that the Zulu warriors will kill the legions, putting them straight on thorns. A crown of thorns was used as a form of punishment by Roman soldiers.) To dismember any emperor's pasty white hordes! (Zulu is saying that his warriors will cut to pieces, or dismember, the legions, or hordes, of Caesar, the emperor, and calls his army pasty white, suggesting that they don't get much sunlight to tan, thus don't get much action or practice and are inexperienced in battle. It is also stereotypical for a darker colored person such as Shaka to mock a Caucasian like Caesar and his fellow Romans for being "white" by calling them pasty or other similar words.) 'I got the strength of a-' (Zulu is bragging about his strength, saying that it is that of a-.) Category:Character trivia pages Category:Rap Meanings Category:Season 4 Category:Shaka Zulu vs Julius Caesar Category:Nice Peter Category:DeStorm Power